A variety of hitch systems have been used in the past for enabling a gooseneck trailer to be connected to a towing vehicle such as a pickup truck. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,877,025; 4,256,324; 4,546,994; 4,657,274; 5,016,898; and 5,472,222.
However, these has not heretofore been provided a hitch system having the features and advantages provided by this invention.